Happy Birthday
by Aninha Cristal
Summary: "Por que estava ali mesmo? Então, as palavras que o convenceram ecoaram em sua mente como as badaladas de um sino. 'A Karin vai ficar feliz se você estiver lá hoje.' Claro! Era isso, afinal... Como assim era isso afinal! Era isso que o convencera? Não, não era. Fora uma palavra apenas. Um nome. Karin." [HitsuKarin; IchiRuki; JinYu] - [Two-shot]
1. Happy Birthday I

_Disclamer:_ Bleach não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kubo.

* * *

**Happy Birthday I**

Era um dia comum na cidade de Karakura. Sem anormalidades. Só havia as mesmas pessoas de sempre, os hollows, as almas, os fullbringers, os quincys, os vaizards e os shinigamis. Nada para se preocupar. Nada demais. A não ser, particularmente naquele dia, um shinigami a mais, sendo este fato, talvez, o mais anormal dentre todos os outros.

Hitsugaya Toushirou era o tal shinigami.

O capitão do 10º esquadrão não parecia muito feliz por estar ali na verdade. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que visitara o Mundo Humano e não era por falta de esforço. Um motivo incerto fizera o shinigami evitar qualquer tipo de contato com aquela dimensão. Porém, não houvera escapatória desta vez. Kyouraku insistiu em enviar justamente Hitsugaya para examinar algo anormal que estava se manifestando. Ele queria matar aquele bêbado maldito! Não havia nada lá!

Toushirou acabara de enfrentar um hollow. Nada muito difícil. Não estava fazendo nada mesmo. Contudo, isso não impediu a atrasada chegada do shinigami substituto local.

- Yo! Toushirou! – Ichigo exclamou surpreso ao ver o pequeno capitão na cidade.

- Capitão Hitsugaya!

Irritou-se, para variar.

- O que faz aqui?

Ignorou, para variar.

- Missão. – Hitsugaya começou a ir embora.

- Ei! espera, Toushirou! – Ichigo gritou indo atrás – Eu sei que vocês estiveram aqui em Karakura enquanto eu estava sem meus poderes... Obrigado! – sorriu.

- Como você sabe que estivemos aqui? – parou para ouvir a resposta de Ichigo, apesar de já presumir.

- Ehh.. hun... – começou a balbuciar algumas coisas enroladas na tentativa de encontrar uma desculpa que não denunciasse sua irmã.

- Deixe pra lá. – disse a Ichigo, voltando sua caminhada – E eu disse, aquela vez, para aquela garota ficar quieta. – pensou enquanto andava.

- Toushirou! – gritou pela segunda vez – Eu sei que ela não devia ter contado, mas fiquei feliz de saber que vocês estiveram aqui, apesar de só você falar com ela. Até mesmo a Rukia não falou com ela... – começou um certo monólogo até ser interrompido pelo capitão.

- A Kuchiki? – perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Sim. A Karin disse que via ela às vezes. – respondeu sem entender tamanha surpresa vinda do pequeno.

Hitsugaya começou a ir embora, na expectativa de conseguir desta vez. Porém...

- Toushirou! – gritou novamente, fazendo-o parar pela terceira vez – Vai lá em casa hoje!

O pedido surpreendeu o capitão, que já estava irritado com os constantes gritos de Ichigo, mas não pretendia ir até lá de forma alguma, apesar de responder um sim meio automático para que Ichigo calasse a boca.

- A Karin vai ficar feliz se você estiver lá hoje.

Parou por um instante ao ouvir o nome da garota e logo voltou a caminhar, sem interrupções desta vez.

- xXx -

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, na residência dos Kurosaki, Karin e Yuzu arrumavam a mesa da sala de jantar para a comemoração do dia, – que a irmã mais nova fez questão de festejar – o aniversário das gêmeas. Apesar da excitação da habilidosa cozinheira que desejava produzir maravilhosos pratos para diversos amigos, Karin não permitiu nenhum tipo de grande comemoração, aliás, quis apenas uma festa em família, alegando não participar caso a irmã protestasse. E assim foi feito, para o descontentamento de Yuzu – descontentamento que não impediu sua mão de trabalhar em mil pratos.

A campainha logo tocou, apesar do número limitado de convidados. Provavelmente era a "terceira filha" da família, embora ainda fosse estranho. Como Yuzu estava ocupada na cozinha, Karin foi quem abriu a porta. A morena não estava surpresa com o visitante e permitiu sua entrada, de modo que parecia que sua chegada já era prevista. O ruivo que acabara de chegar estava sozinho, bem vestido e acompanhado apenas de um pequeno embrulho bem embalado com uma fita rosa e papel de ursinhos. A aniversariante mais velha apenas por questão de alguns minutos parou para olhar Jinta após fechar a porta. Não demorou nem um minuto para a morena não aguentar e cair na gargalhada, a ponto de chorar. Somente o fato de vê-lo usando uma camisa e de seu cabelo estar realmente penteado fazia Karin não acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Jinta geralmente lembrava um gangster!

Tamanho foi o barulho que fez com que Yuzu fosse até a porta verificar o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro ficou paralisada com os olhos esbugalhados e a cara pálida feito papel, depois o branco foi tomado por um vermelho forte e uma gagueira tomou conta da garota de cabelos castanhos.

- J...jii...jiii...nta...-kun?

- Yo! Yuzu! A Karin me convidou pro aniversário, – o ruivo tentava esconder, mas sua face estava quase se confundindo com seu cabelo – espero que não tenha problema.

- I...i...imagina! Claro que não! – iniciava com a gagueira, mas logo a frase já mudava para um discurso extremamente rápido misturado com uma grande gesticulação sem sentido – Karin-chan! Vamos lá dentro me ajudar um pouquinho?

- Claro! – a morena procurava modos de esconder sua apreciação pela cena.

Desde que planejara convidar Jinta, já havia pensado em como a cena sairia, a surpresa da irmã e o rubor na face de ambos que não saberiam o que fazer. Achou que era um pouco má naquele momento, mas era necessário! Se dependesse dos dois só se encontrariam na Loja Urahara enquanto o Hanakari trabalhava com a Ururu e estes não eram bons momentos para admitirem sentimentos. Já estava tudo pronto em sua mente, desde convidá-lo secretamente até o momento de deixá-los a sós. Obviamente possuía um instinto protetor por Yuzu, mas conhecia Jinta suficientemente para saber que não precisaria se preocupar. Nunca. Afinal, ele conhecia os Kurosaki.

- Karin-chan! Por que você convidou o Jinta-kun?! – Yuzu conversava nervosa com Karin, escondidas atrás da bancada que separava a cozinha do restante dos cômodos da casa – Você mesma disse que a festa era pra ser em família!

- Ele logo será da família mesmo, Yuzu! – a garota soltava pequenas risadas entre um nervosismo da irmã e outro.

- Não tem graça, Karin-chan! – deu uma espiada em Jinta que estava no sofá aparentemente nervoso. Só ela não percebia – E se eu fizesse isso com você?!

- No chance! – retrucou rapidamente – Não tem ninguém por quem eu me derreta que nem você! – cessou as gargalhadas e levantou, puxando Yuzu – Vamos! Você tem que trocar de roupa.

Arrastou-a escada acima "discretamente" para que Jinta não percebesse. Não funcionou como o esperado. No quarto das gêmeas, Yuzu não sabia o que vestir. Nada parecia bom o suficiente para o arrumado Jinta da noite. Karin dava pequenas risadas da situação, mas sua animação havia diminuído desde a última pergunta da irmã, sendo substituída gradativamente por pensamentos que procuravam uma resposta – mesmo que ela negasse tais respostas.

A Kurosaki mais jovem resolveu parar sua busca por um momento. Substituiu a empreitada pelo céu estrelado da noite e o ar fresco que vinha da janela. Falava coisas para si mesma enquanto tentava se acalmar, mas nada parecia surtir efeito. Até que seu nervosismo foi tomado por susto ao ver quem estava parado em frente à clínica Kurosaki. Seus olhos pairaram sobre o rapaz de cabelo prateado que ora andava em direção à porta, ora andava em direção ao poste em que se recostava. Deu um grande sorriso ao lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquele rapaz. Karin o havia levado para casa uma vez! E ele parecia ser o namorado dela naquela época! Se ele estava ali, era bem provável que realmente tivessem uma relação. Era hora de dar o troco na irmã. Virou-se imediatamente para Karin, ainda com o sorriso na cara.

- Karin-chan! Já decidi! – mentiu para que Karin não desconfiasse de sua atual e repentina alegria – Mas seria melhor você trocar de roupa também, não?

- Por quê? – perguntou dando os ombros.

- E se aparecer alguém? – tentava convencer Karin.

- Quem? – continuava desinteressada – No máximo o Kei ou o Kazuya viriam.

- E aquele meio baixinho de cabelo claro? – perguntava enquanto se vestia.

- Eh... – pensou um pouco – O Yukio? A gente se conhece há pouco tempo, então não acho q...

Yuzu interrompeu Karin ao ver que a morena entendeu errado. Estava desapontada. Será que eles não eram namorados então? Não que Yukio fosse uma má escolha, pelo contrário, dentre todos os amigos dela, ele era o melhor, com mais possibilidades de casamento e aprovação de Isshin. E também... era o menos idiota. Parou de pensar e tratou de achar algo para a irmã vestir, algo melhor que camiseta e bermuda, e penteou seus cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Karin não gostava de mantê-los assim, mas aceitou depois do drama que Yuzu fez.

- Não sei por que você quis que eu trocasse de roupa. – disse descendo as escadas.

- Você nunca sabe quando o amor vai bater a sua porta. – piscou um olho para a irmã e desceu rapidamente, deixando uma Karin confusa para trás.

A campainha tocou novamente e a morena foi quem teve de atender. Yuzu estava ocupada com Jinta que paralisara ao ver a garota de cabelos castanhos tão bela. Só via ela na Loja Urahara e nenhum dos dois se arrumava muito nessas ocasiões. A garota estava desesperada tentando reanimá-lo, sem entender o motivo de ele ter virado uma pedra com um certo sangramento nasal.

Karin estava rindo da cena enquanto ia até a porta. Ao abri-la, seus olhos se arregalaram tanto quanto os da sua irmã ao ver Jinta. Aquilo não era possível! Ele não deveria estar ali, parado em frente a sua porta, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Qualquer outro sim, mas não o ocupado capitão do 10º esquadrão, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

- Toushirou... – murmurou ainda parada, segurando o trinco.

- Boa noite, Kurosaki. – falou meio sem jeito – Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Um ano... – continuou falando da mesma forma sem soltar o trinco.

Silêncio.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão – O Ichigo falou para eu vir aqui hoje...

Karin continuou parada por mais algum tempo, as informações eram demais para sua cabecinha. ELE estava ali, após um ano, querendo entrar em sua casa, no seu aniversário, com toda a família ali, mais Rukia, e mais o futuro agregado, e para quê? Estava confusa. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada, por isso permanecia estática.

- Kurosaki?

Saiu de seu transe e resolveu agir normalmente, como se não houvesse nada com que se preocupar. Também, não poderia demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação estranha na frente de Yuzu, ou esta infernizaria seus dias até a morte.

- Entre! – deu passagem para o shinigami e fechou a porta após sua entrada.

Acompanhou o capitão com passos que lembravam um robô. Seu plano de agir normalmente não estava dando muito certo. Apesar de o cérebro mandá-la ficar calma, seu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia que ia saltar fora e sua boca estava seca como se estivesse no deserto. Percebeu que estava tão nervosa quanto Yuzu quando via Jinta ou Ichigo e Rukia quando encostavam suas mãos sem querer. Será que ela gostava dele tanto assim? O que um ano sem vê-lo fez?

Ao entrarem na cozinha, Yuzu fez questão de fazer a mesma coisa que fizera na última vez que Hitsugaya visitara aquela casa.

- Karin-chan trouxe o namorado para casa! – suas pernas balançavam e seus olhos brilhavam – Vocês dois fazem um par perfeito!

- Não é isso! – responderam em unissom como na primeira vez.

Aquilo lhes pareceu nostálgico. Aquele dia havia sido o terceiro ou quarto em que se viram. Depois muitos outros se seguiram. Enquanto Hitsugaya estava no Mundo Humano, havia sempre um momento para Karin. E para Karin, sempre havia um momento para o capitão.

- Ne, Toushirou, por que você não se senta ali do lado do Jinta enquanto eu e a Yuzu terminamos o jantar? – perguntou já afirmando e o empurrou ao sofá. Saiu rapidamente dali e puxou a irmã para detrás do balcão.

Hitsugaya permaneceu duro sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo ali ou o que fazer. Nem sabia ao certo o motivo de estar ali. Tentou se recordar dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Chegara ao Mundo Humano, ficara de bobeira, encontrara um hollow, encontrara um Ichigo... Espere! Era isso! Um Ichigo! Um Ichigo que o convidara para ir a sua casa! Mas... por que mesmo? Ah! se lembrou. Não havia motivo nenhum! Por que estava ali mesmo? Então, as palavras que o convenceram ecoaram em sua mente como as badaladas de um sino. "A Karin vai ficar feliz se você estiver lá hoje." Claro! Era isso, afinal... Como assim era isso afinal?! Era isso que o convencera? Não, não era. Fora uma palavra apenas. Um nome. Karin. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao pensar naquele simples nome. Por quê? Questionava-se e pensava nos motivos plausíveis para tal nome lhe ser tão precioso. Não era assim há um ano. Ou era? Esquecera-se? Seu coração não batia daquela forma perto da garota, seu cérebro não parecia o de um chimpanzé retardado que não sabe o que fazer e suas mãos não suavam. Um momento! Suas mãos estavam suando? Por quê? Novamente questionava seu atual cérebro primata. Continuaria seu monólogo interior, se não fosse o olhar fixo e duradouro do ruivo ao seu lado. Assustou-se ao perceber a encarada escancarada de Jinta e resolveu perguntar.

- O que foi, Hanakari?

- Você. – respondeu como se aquilo bastasse. Percebeu o olhar de 'preciso de uma resposta melhor' do capitão e continuou – Está parecendo eu.

- Hã? – seu olhar de 'preciso de uma resposta melhor' elevou-se ainda mais.

- Não me faça essa cara de desentendido, capitão Hitsugaya! – cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos – Você está nervoso por causa da Karin, ne?

- N-n-não é isso! – gaguejou e ruborizou. Jinta abriu o olho direito um pouco, só para ver aquela reação. Não era todo dia que ele podia ver o gélido capitão do 10º esquadrão daquele jeito. Na verdade, nunca vira.

- Não é, Toushirou? – enfatizou o nome do capitão.

- É capitão Hitsugaya.

- Não para a Karin.

Aquelas palavras lhe atingiram como um choque de mil volts. Seu cérebro agora não parecia um chimpanzé retardado abandonado, mas sim um chimpanzé retardado abandonado mal-adestrado e preso em um emaranhado de nós. Nunca corrigira a garota antes. Claro, na primeira vez não havia como, afinal, ela nem sabia que ele era um shinigami e ele não sabia que ela era irmã de Kurosaki Ichigo. Porém, mesmo após saberem essas verdades, ele nunca pediu para ela chamá-lo de Hitsugaya, tampouco capitão. E novamente os por quês rondavam seu cérebro símio.

Enquanto isso no movimentado balcão da cozinha, Karin tentava se acalmar, enquanto a irmã apreciava da mesma fora que a morena havia feito há pouco tempo.

- Você sabia disso, não é, Yuzu? – perguntou, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Claro que não, Karin-chan. – ria baixinho.

- Claro que sim! Foi por isso que comentou sobre isso acontecer comigo e mandou eu me trocar! – seu nervosismo era aparente.

- Eu juro que não sabia, Karin-chan. – parou de rir – Só o descobri na hora que você insistiu para eu trocar de roupa. Fui até a janela e ele estava lá embaixo. Você nem se lembrou dele, confundiu-o com o Yukio-kun...

- Então, por que ele está aqui?!

- Yo! Toushirou! Jinta!

As gêmeas se levantaram e viram o irmão mais velho descendo as escadas. Ficaram mais nervosas que antes, quando os viram. O que ele iria fazer? O que eles iriam fazer? O que elas deviam fazer? Ichigo, muito provavelmente, não esperava a presença de dois "garotos" na sua casa em plena noite.

- Capitão Hitsugaya. – uma veia saltou de sua testa.

- Ah! é você, Ichigo... – resmungou com ar de deboche ainda sentado.

Nenhum dos Kurosakis acreditou naquelas reações.

Ichigo se sentou na frente dos rapazes e sua reiatsu foi sentida por eles de uma forma esmagadora. Arregalaram os olhos e endireitaram suas posições de forma a ficarem parecendo estátuas. A aura negra expelida do Kurosaki amedrontava todos os que estavam naquele andar. Karin sentiu-a e aconselhou Yuzu a deixarem o lugar.

- Eu imagino que neste momento, nenhum dos dois esteja na posição de me desrespeitar. – sua face era de seriedade misturada com certa "loucura" – Vocês não acham?

Concordaram com a cabeça em rápidas repetições. Nem sabiam direito o motivo, mas não era bom discordar do incomum Ichigo em sua frente. Jinta sabia que não era páreo para ele nem nos seus mais lindos sonhos e Hitsugaya... bem, Hitsugaya até poderia... nos seus mais lindos sonhos.

- Então, como se diz?

- B-boa noite, Kurosaki-san. – levantaram-se e curvaram-se.

Um silêncio pairou. A situação era humilhante para ambos, eram orgulhosos demais para aquilo, mas o momento não parecia agradável para ser orgulhoso. Nada é agradável quando se está diante do humano-shinigami que derrotou Aizen Sousuke, enquanto ele libera sua reiatsu. A não ser que você seja Kuchiki Rukia para dominar a situação.

Silêncio...

Silêncio...

Uma gargalhada.

Ichigo, agora com sua reiatsu reduzida novamente, quase se engasgava com as gargalhadas que dava ao ver aquele quadro incomum. Encostado no sofá, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e era preciso pensar para respirar e não morrer sufocado. Os "pretendentes" sabiam exatamente o que acabara de acontecer. Seus olhares de raiva eram aparentes, assim como suas vontades de esganar e mutilar o shinigami substituto de Karakura. Mas sabiam que a única coisa que podiam fazer era gritar o mais alto possível o nome daquele maldito Kurosaki Ichigo que acabara de brincar com a cara deles.

- Desculpa, Toushirou, Jinta. – começava a parar de rir lentamente – É que eu não podia perder essa! – sua risada voltava ao lembrar-se da cena – E que cabelo é esse, Jinta?! – sua gargalhada parecia maior ainda – Desculpa, desculpa... – parava de rir de novo – É que vê-los assim, como pretendentes das minhas irmãzinhas, é uma cena muito agradável.

- Você simplesmente convidou! Não me venha colocar relações onde não existem! – Toushirou disse nervoso, errando algumas coisas no meio do caminho.

Jinta estava corado e quieto. Era exatamente aquele o motivo pelo qual ele estava ali mesmo.

Ao perceber que a esmagadora reiatsu havia desaparecido, Karin presumiu que poderiam voltar à cozinha. Infelizmente, não foram somente elas que chegaram ao aposento.

- Sinto o cheiro de homens novos na casa! – o 'alguém' que também chegara ao aposento gritou esgarniçadamente.

Este alguém era Kurosaki Isshin, o "homem da casa". Ele correra as escadas, ou melhor, pulara as escadas para chegar até a sala. Até que estaria tudo bem um velho louco descer 20 degraus como se fossem um gritando sobre sentir o cheiro de homens, se não fosse o detalhe de ele estar apenas usando uma toalha para cobrir suas partes íntimas e, principalmente, se essa toalha não tivesse um enorme chibi bumblebee desenhado nela.

O capitão de cabelos prateados quase não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ver aquele rosto. Não era possível, era? Não podia ser! Aquele era seu ex-capitão Shiba Isshin! Seu cérebro que antes era um chimpanzé retardado mal-adestrado por causa de Karin, agora nem mais cabia nesta comparação. Nada fazia sentido naquele dia e as coisas sem nexo vinham mais e mais rapidamente para sua cabecinha suportar. Escondeu, porém, a surpresa e a vontade de sair gritando com aquele que abandonara seu esquadrão há mais de vinte anos, pois não queria estragar a festa de ninguém. Entretanto, conversariam mais tarde com certeza.

- Ei, filho imprestável, quem são esses dois?! – perguntou não deixando tempo para Ichigo responder – Aaaaah! Devem ser os namoradinhos das minhas filhinhas lindas! Vieram aqui pedir minha permissão, só pode ser! Se encantaram com o charme das minhas filhas maravilhosas e não resistiram! É, eu também tenho esse tipo de sentimento ao vê-las. Não culpo vocês por isso. Minhas filhinhas lindas! – abraçou-as, esquecendo da ausência de vestimentas. Ou não.

- Vá se vestir, velho! – Ichigo bateu na cabeça de Isshin, de modo a beijar o chão sem problemas.

Contudo, isso não foi suficiente para o velho Kurosaki perceber a situação constrangedora que ele causava no ambiente. Ao invés de subir e colocar uma roupa, ele foi ao encontro do belo pôster de sua Masaki colado na parede da sala. Choramingou coisas como "o Ichigo me odeia" e "nossas filhas estão crescendo, meu amor". Jinta e Hitsugaya não entenderam muito bem a situação e ficaram apenas observando a embaraçosa cena que lhes era apresentada. Também, nem poderiam entender! Afinal, quem diabos cola um pôster de metros quadrados de sua falecida esposa na parede da sala de estar?

Isshin logo largou o pôster e correu em direção aos pretendentes. Tudo que o homem fazia era rápido e sem brechas para interrupções.

- Então, o que vocês fazem? – perguntou sentando-se no mesmo lugar que Ichigo acabara de estar. O cenário ficou ainda pior. Agora, como se não bastasse o pôster, a toalha e o chibi bumblebee, havia um Isshin sentado de pernas abertas no sofá da sala. Ele só podia estar querendo espantar os dois! Não era possível! Se bem que... é de Isshin que estamos falando.

- Eu... – Toushirou começou, pensando ainda no que diria. Naquela casa, apenas Yuzu não sabia quem ele era mesmo, talvez não houvesse problemas em dizer a verdade. Mas também arruinaria o clima anunciar as verdades do passado de Isshin na frente de seus filhos. Antes mesmo de resolver qual seria o fim de sua frase, Jinta se manifestou.

- Ei! Como você não me reconhece?! - exclamou se levantando do sofá – Eu trabalho na loja Urahara! O senhor está sempre lá!

Isshin permaneceu alguns segundos observando o rapaz. Pontinhos surgiram sobre sua cabeça enquanto refletia. Viu a camisa passada e o cabelo ruivo bem penteado ao meio.

- Não me lembro de um garoto nerd na loja Urahara. – prosseguiu com sua feição de desentendimento.

- Sou eu! O Jinta! – ficou bravo. Não ligou mais para manter uma boa aparência, passou um gel no cabelo – gel que fora tirado do além – formando um topete e desabotoou a camisa, levantando as mangas. Jogou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços cerrando juntamente os olhos. Sua expressão estava claramente emburrada.

- Eh?! – não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo – Karin-chan, eu sabia que um dia você acabaria trazendo algum tipo de marginal pra casa, mas por que tinha que ser esse?! – chacoalhava Karin enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo ar.

- Eu não tenho nada com ele! – tentou advertir o pai enquanto seus neurônios dançavam uma salsa. O ruivo centro do assunto era segurado por Hitsugaya para não esganar o Kurosaki – E como assim eu vou trazer marginais pra casa?!

- Então... – largou a morena ignorando-a – Nããão! - suas lágrimas aumentaram – Yuzu-chan, por que você está se envolvendo com um gangster?! Você é meu anjinho! Não é como meu filho imprestável que só prestou pra trazer a minha terceira filha pra casa! Por que esse gangster?! Ele nem tem um trabalho decente! – após pensar um pouco nestas palavras, esperava que Urahara não ficasse sabendo delas.

Agora era preciso da ajuda de Ichigo para segurar o Hanakari.

O ser elétrico que não parava em um único lugar largou então a garota de cabelos castanhos claros e se dirigiu a Hitsugaya. Rondou o garoto, analisando seu corpo estranhamente, causando ainda mais constrangimento.

- Se o gangster é da Yuzu-chan, este aqui deve ser o da Karin-chan. – continuou analisando o capitão como se ele estivesse doente, às vezes analisava sua mão parada no ar e a cabeça do pequeno – Ei, Karin-chan... – parou por um segundo e olhou para a garota – Eu achava que você iria namorar alguém mais velho! Por que você está namorando um aluno do fundamental?

Era o fim. Karin e Ichigo sabiam qual seria o resultado daquilo e não havia formas de impedi-lo. Não foi diferente do imaginado. Um grande escarcéu. Veias e mais veias saltavam da testa de Hitsugaya enquanto gritos e mais gritos saltavam de sua boca.

- Eu não estou no fundamental! – gritava sem se importar com as "hierarquias" naquela casa – Eu já sou um capitão! – opa! frase inapropriada – Do... time de futebol! Eu estudo com o Ichigo!

- Ah! então você não é uma criança! – deu pequenos risos de calma – Espera! Você estuda com o Ichigo?! Então você está quase terminando o colegial! – novamente sem brechas – Você é um pedófilo! – agora o escarcéu era de Isshin. Apontava, gritava, xingava, chamava de pedófilo, delinquente... – Karin-chan, pode trazer um marginal pra casa, o papai não se importa! Mas por que um pedófilo?! – chorava e corria abraçar o pôster de sua falecida esposa.

Hitsugaya gritava de volta. Os dois discutiam como crianças entre uma corrida e um desespero. Ichigo ria da situação, Karin segurava o riso porque sabia que não era aconselhável em tal situação, Jinta fugia das mesas que eram viradas e Yuzu tentava ajudá-lo. O caos pairava sobre aquela residência. E teria continuado, se Ichigo não interrompesse.

- Velho! – chutou a cara de Isshin fazendo a confusão cessar – Pode ficar calmo. O Toushirou é o melhor aluno da sala, ne, Toushirou? - dava batidinhas na cabeça capitão, provocando-o ainda mais – Na verdade, ele é um prodígio e pulou algumas séries. – continuava dando os tapinhas.

- É verdade?! – a cena havia mudado totalmente.

O velho Kurosaki levantou animado rapidamente e correu até Hitsugaya. Pegou-o por debaixo dos braços e começou a levantá-lo no ar gritando o quão incrível era Toushirou e algo como 'Takai! Takai!' (N/A: Mais alto! Mais alto!). Aquilo não podia ficar pior. Mentira, podia sim. E ficou, pois um bumblebee estava caído no chão inconvenientemente, provocando um trauma eterno a todos os presentes. Ichigo acertou em cheio aquele ser nu que estava na sala. Com um rosto já bem ferido, Isshin tomou vergonha na cara e subiu se vestir.

O ar do aposento havia ficado esquisito. Alguma coisa havia tomado conta do local. Já sabiam! Eram somente a calma e a normalidade que retornaram após a saída de Isshin.

Yuzu correu arrumar a sala toda preocupada. Karin, sem saber o que fazer, foi ajudar a irmã. Era isso ou virar psicóloga dos dois rapazes não acostumados com aquele tipo de situação e já estava farta de prestar socorro a traumatizados via Kurosaki Isshin. Com tantos casos atendidos, poderia abandonar a faculdade quando quisesse e abrir um consultório devido a grande quantidade de clientes que já teria. Se bem que, pensando bem, ela havia traumatizado mais ainda alguns.

O ruivo e o 'grisalho' tentavam entender aquele turbilhão de informações que acabaram de receber em poucos minutos. Ichigo até tentava dar uma força, mas os traumas de Isshin eram casos complicados que apenas Karin descobrira como tratar. Ichigo ajudava nos casos também, diminuindo suas ocorrências ao chutar a cara de Isshin quando este fosse cometê-los novamente. Para ajudar um pouco mais, Rukia chegou tentando entender o que havia acontecido naquele caos.

Hitsugaya, que antes estava irado com seu ex-capitão, agora se lembrava dele com certa ternura, pois percebera que ainda era o mesmo Isshin daquela época em que trabalhavam juntos. Não havia o que por nem o que tirar. Talvez um pôster gigante e uma barba mal-feita, mas ainda era a mesma máquina barulhenta que conhecera uma vez.

- xXx -

Problemas resolvidos e Isshins vestidos, o aniversário então foi comemorado. Não é preciso dizer que houve um bolo com velas de 14 anos e um 'parabéns pra você', assim como não é preciso dizer que houve um Isshin contrabandeando bebidas alcoólicas para dentro da residência dos Kurosaki.

Um Isshin bêbado pode ser muito difícil, principalmente quando ideias de tirar a roupa passam por sua cabeça. Era necessário revezar entre os filhos e seus respectivos companheiros a tarefa de cuidar e aguentar o alcoolizado Kurosaki. Não que Ichigo também não houvesse tomado algo por insistências do pai. Insistências como jogar a bebida em sua cara ou enfiar o copo em sua boca... Contudo, Ichigo, com certeza, estava mais sóbrio.

As gêmeas tentavam lidar com o pai, enquanto Ichigo conversava com Rukia. Riam dos causos que haviam ocorrido enquanto ela "estava fora" que Ichigo contava com vigor. Alguns beiravam o absurdo, enquanto outros não chegavam nem perto de ter graça, porém as risadas vinham naturalmente. Talvez apenas a presença um do outro já causasse esse efeito. Mesmo com a diversão, Ichigo não resistiu ao ímpeto de perguntar a Rukia sobre a estranha reação de Hitsugaya ao escutar que ela havia estado no Mundo Humano, apesar de saber que esta pergunta poderia acabar com as risadas. Mas também, a bebida ajudou este ímpeto crescer a cada copo.

- Ichigo, é melhor deixarmos isto para trás. – respondeu a pergunta de Ichigo, já sem o brilhante sorriso que antes emanava de seus lábios.

- Me conta, Rukia! – mais um copo, menos um senso – Por acaso você não deveria estar aqui?

Silêncio. Tentou levantar dando uma desculpa de cuidar de Isshin, contudo Ichigo segurou seu braço fazendo-a ficar.

- Por quê?

A morena suspirou dando-se por perdida – O nii-sama não permitia que eu largasse o meu treinamento de tenente. Ele disse pra eu deixar com os outros, eles saberiam o que fazer. – suspirou novamente.

- Não era isso que eu queria saber. – viu a morena não entender seu ponto – Por que você veio? Por que "fugiu da Soul Society" de novo?

Rukia estava nervosa, sem conseguir esconder, sem nem saber o que responder. Ichigo a encarava e ela sabia que era necessária uma resposta. Fechou os olhos, pensou por um instante e a resposta logo lhe pareceu óbvia.

- Eu estava preocupada com você... – as palavras saíram silenciosamente, beirando algo pior que um murmúrio.

- Eh? – colocou a mão perto da orelha esquerda aproximando-se da Kuchiki.

- E-eu já disse o que você queria saber! – virou a face ruborizada para o lado cruzando os braços – Se você não estivesse sempre se metendo em confusão eu não precisaria estar sempre com você. – falava com um ar de bronca misturado com nervosismo.

Resolveu levantar novamente para ir embora, mas assim também Ichigo a segurou novamente. Desta vez não apenas fez a pequena tenente se sentar no sofá, mas a envolveu nos braços encostando seus cabelos escuros em seu peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um instante até Ichigo se manifestar.

- Então, acho que vou ter que continuar me metendo em confusão pra sempre.

Rapidamente, Rukia levantou a cabeça para enxergar Ichigo com olhos mais arregalados ainda. Seu rosto era de indiferença, como se o que acabara de ser proferido fosse apenas um 'oi', mas ela sabia que não era assim. Logo abaixou a cabeça novamente e cerrou os olhos ainda encostada no peito de Ichigo. Sorriu. Ele espiou a morena com um olho e percebeu. Deu um pequeno sorriso também. Mas Rukia não precisava daquilo, pois ela possuía algo muito melhor: as aceleradas batidas do coração de seu morango.

Aquele momento poderia ter durado para sempre. Uma 'vida' na Soul Society teria sido insuficiente! Entretanto, Isshin sabia ser inconveniente, principalmente quando encontrava um sakê deixado na porta. Claro que esta aparição era obra de um ser bondoso e de alma caridosa, e não de um loiro dono de uma loja por ai amador de confusões. Afinal, coisas assim acontecem, com ou sem a ajuda de um senhor de leque. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que vem é que Ichigo incomumente chutou a cara de seu pai que, desta vez, não levantou do chão. Até que enfim! Isshin desmaiara.

Foi levado ao quarto por Ichigo, que apenas o deixou estatelado no chão – de novo – enquanto murmurava 'minha terceira filha' e 'casamento'. Na verdade, se não fosse Yuzu, ele teria passado a noite toda no chão da sala. A boa vontade "humana" dos outros integrantes daquela comemoração era incrível! Talvez algum outro alguém retirasse o corpo do local, pois uma hora ou outra eles iriam usar a sala e Isshin não era um bom tapete.

O Kurosaki desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Não havia reparado antes, mas aquela casa estava um verdadeiro caos. Ou melhor, estava pior que um caos. Espere! Quando foi que Jinta havia desmaiado?! Ah, hemorragia nasal. Um segundo! Onde estava Toushirou?! Ah, Isshin havia perdurado-o no teto para deixá-lo mais alto. E Rukia?! Estava tão bonita assim desde quando?! Ah é, desde... Pensamentos interrompidos. O capitão do 10º esquadrão acabara de cair no chão.

Os seis resolveram sentar no sofá da sala. O clima não podia estar mais tenso. Agora percebiam a falta de Isshin para descontrair situações como esta, na qual se encontravam um casal recém-declarado e dois ainda por se declararem sabia-se lá quando. Ninguém falava nada e, se abria a boca pra falar, logo a fechava novamente. Jinta ainda não havia se recuperado, o que também não ajudava. Um corpo desmaiado na sala nunca ajuda.

Yuzu percebeu a situação dos irmãos que olhavam para as paredes da própria casa e resolveu ajudar. Pena que não percebeu a sua também. Chamou-os até a cozinha atrás do balcão com uma desculpa de caçar duendes. Não precisava ser uma boa desculpa, um já estava desmaiado e os outros dois não eram barulhentos. Só ficaram um pouco confusos.

- Ne, eu tenho um plano. – sussurrava.

- Pra quê? – perguntaram os irmãos em unissom.

- Ichi-nii, termine seus assuntos com a Rukia-chan aqui embaixo. Karin-chan, suba e comece seus assuntos com o Toushiro-kun. Eu vou levar o Jinta-kun até a loja Urahara... – levantou e espiou os "pretendentes".

- Ehn? – perguntaram em unissom novamente.

- Eu já percebi o jeito que vocês se olham. Eu vi você e a Rukia-chan conversando antes do papai interromper – apontava o dedo para Ichigo – e eu não vi você e o Toushiro-kun conversando – apontava para Karin – Não adianta tentarem me enganar! – cruzou os braços com ares de seriedade.

- Você e o Jinta também não falaram nada, Yuzu. – Karin retrucou a irmã corada.

- E-e-eu e o Jinta-kun não temos o que falar! – corou da cabeça aos pés, fato que não passou despercebido por Ichigo.

Sorriu. Sabia que suas irmãs estavam crescendo, mas ver assim tão de perto! Ficaria tudo bem, nenhum dos dois era ruim. E se ficassem alguma hora na vida... bem, eles sabiam em que estavam se metendo. Levantou, tirou o pó da calça e chamou Rukia.

- Rukia, a Yuzu quer algumas coisas da loja de conveniência. – disse saindo – Vamos.

- S-sim. – saiu apressada atrás de Ichigo. Não era tola para não entender.

Karin também saiu, mas sem chamar Toushirou, apenas anunciou sua partida para o quarto. Na porta, fez um sinal "discreto" para chamar a atenção do capitão e pedir para acompanhá-la. Algo sutil como um elefante na corda bamba. Yuzu agora estava sozinha e desesperada na sala. Não achou que seus irmãos fossem seguir suas instruções tão rápido e, na verdade, nem havia pensado no que faria depois que eles as seguissem. Ficar ali com um Jinta desmaiado não era tão simples como havia imaginado. Aproximou-se do sofá no qual o ruivo estava deitado e ajoelhou-se no chão ao seu lado. Pensava sobre o que sua irmã acabara de dizer. O que teria para falar com Jinta? Observou a face do garoto que dormia e percebeu seu rosto esquentar. Percebeu também que seu rosto estava esquentando com muita frequência estes tempos e ele só fazia isso quando o ruivo estava por perto. Colocava as mãos em sua face ruborizada sem entender direito o que poderia estar acontecendo. Por que olhar para Jinta produzia aquela sensação? Lembrou que Karin também ficava assim perto de Toushirou. Lembrou-se de suas amigas que também coravam ao falar de garotos.

- Será que... – a garota percebera – eu gosto do Jinta-kun?

Seu rosto quase explodiu. Olhou o rosto de Jinta novamente e seus dedos cobriram os olhos. Espiou pelas frestas e o ruivo já não possuía mais as mesmas feições. Agora sua face parecia a de um personagem de mangá shoujo, seu cabelo cheio de gel era o topete mais lindo de todos e seus olhos, mesmo fechados, brilhavam. Ficou mais vermelha ainda, não que fosse possível...

- O que eu deveria fazer? – conversava consigo em voz alta – E se o Jinta-kun não gostar de mim também?

Yuzu, como sempre, não havia percebido o que era óbvio. Nem passava por sua cabeça todas as vezes que Jinta já havia corado por sua causa, tampouco se tocava que o garoto a chamava de "deusa". Sua mente imaginativa voava cada vez mais e mais longe. Quando voltou ao mundo real, seu amado ainda não havia despertado. Já havia passado um bom tempo desde que o Hanakari desmaiara. Será que era normal? O que deveria fazer? Sua mente devaneou novamente.

Recordou-se dos contos de fadas enquanto divagava. É sempre possível despertar alguém com um beijo de amor verdadeiro... Espere! Para onde sua mente estava indo?! Beijar o Jinta-kun?! Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro com as mãos no rosto rosado. Não! Definitivamente não! Ou será que sim? Observou o belo rosto de seu amado mais uma vez. Algo dentro de si fazia a garota querer beijá-lo, porém ela não sabia bem o que era e nem se deveria. Aproximou-se do garoto nervosa, olhava seus lábios e sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Não! Não era certo beijar alguém inconsciente. Mas já estava tão perto... Seu corpo tremia mais a cada centímetro a menos de distância entre seus lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus dentes mordiscavam o lábio inferior. Parou de respirar no segundo decisivo e, então, sentiu um braço envolvê-la pelas costas. Arregalou os olhos nervosa e tentou se afastar do corpo, mas este não permitiu.

- V-você pode me beijar, Y-yuzu. – abriu os olhos – P-porque... eu também gosto de você.

Jinta, que estava levemente ruborizado, – por incrível que pareça – desceu do sofá e sentou ao lado da garota que estava ajoelhada. O clima estava tenso e nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Yuzu fechou os olhos e, ao perceber, o garoto fez o mesmo. Ele se aproximou sem tocar na jovem, pois não sabia bem como e sua mão estava trêmula e molhada de suor. Seus lábios, então, se encostaram. O beijo foi curto e tímido, mas, em compensação, a sensação fora única, uma explosão. Afastaram-se corados.

- Ne, Yuzu... – Jinta olhou tímido para a garota – Você quer namorar comigo?

- Sim. – a garota respondeu sorrindo, fazendo o ruivo quase desmaiar novamente.

* * *

_Notas finais:_

Se preparem que ficou longa!  
E aí? Querem me matar? Espero que não. Os personagens estão de acordo? Não ficou melosidade saindo da tela do computador não ne?

Vou fazer um momento abrindo o coração agora: eu me preocupo MUITO com essa questão dos personagens na fanfic se manterem "iguais" aos personagens no mangá/anime. Meu namorado me considera esquisita, porque eu fico conversando com os personagens para ver se a cena rola ou não. Talvez eu seja mesmo... Mas, às vezes, leio fanfics e não consigo continuar, porque a cena entre os personagens simplesmente não flui na minha cabeça! Não dá! Eles não são assim! É como colocar o Sasuke pra fazer escarcéu e falar que vai virar hokage! (não, pera...). Fanfics são realmente importantes na minha vida, então eu espero fazer um bom trabalho com elas (e, sério, eu me esforço 'hahaha).

Ta, fechei o coração! Hora das notas:  
1 - Não sei se a Karin é mesmo a mais velha.

2 - A Karin conhecer o Yukio não foi ideia minha. Mas quando li a ideia numa fanfic achei ela divina! Yukio e Momo = melhores amigos de HitsuKarin/personagens vilões de romances que te deixam com tanta raiva que você até esquece de chorar nas partes tristes.

3 - Bem, aqui, nesta fanfic, o Hitsugaya e a Karin já se conhecem há mais de 2 anos, beirando 3, talvez (essa nota é por causa da questão do tempo que eu aumento).

4 - Sobre a declaração IchiRuki: a relação dos dois não precisa de palavras. Só de algumas "broncas" inspiradoras da Rukia. Mas só.

5 - Sobre a declaração JinYu: achei difícil fazer JinYu, porque eu shippo, mas, sinceramente, quantas fanfics JinYu nós vemos pelos sites? Na verdade, eu acho que nunca li JinYu (mas shippo mesmo assim). Então, resolvi fazer puramente do meu jeito! Imagino os dois juntos como uma inversão de papeis! Yuzu deixa aquele lado meigo e tímido dela e Jinta, o lado "gangster" dele! Ambos mostram um lado verdadeiro e que só existe com o outro. É o amoooor!

6 - Como eu já disse, originalmente essa fanfic era one-shot. Na verdade, o enredo dela era bem mais simples. BEM mais simples. Mas, como sou enrolada pra burro, fui demorando pra escrever e pensamento vai, pensamento vem, alterei um bocado as coisas. Fui escrevendo e, quando me dei conta, já eram 8000 palavras! No fim, deram quase 10500. Não deu pra manter ela como one-shot! Porém, se tivesse que cortar algum pedaço, acho que ia um pedaço do meu coração junto!

7 - Espero não estar esquecendo nada. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões e afins, por favor, me mandem nos comentários.

8 - Surpresa nas notas finais do próximo capítulo~~


	2. Happy Birthday II

**Happy Birthday II**

As coisas haviam ido muito bem com a gêmea mais nova, porém não parecia que seria do mesmo modo com a mais velha. Karin havia subido com Toushirou, no entanto não possuía intenção alguma de ouvir alguém se declarando para sua irmãzinha. Assim, deixara a casa pela janela com o shinigami.

Andavam pelas ruas de Karakura em silêncio, sérios, sem olhar um para o outro. Karin agarrava seus braços com as mãos devido ao frio da noite, quando sentiu algo cair sobre seus ombros. Olhou e encontrou uma jaqueta preta. Seus olhos se viraram, então, para o rapaz ao seu lado, que estava com o rosto virado para a outra direção. Tirou a jaqueta de seus ombros e jogou no capitão.

- Você vai passar frio. – virou o rosto.

- Baka! – jogou a jaqueta na cabeça da garota de volta – Como se eu me incomodasse com frio!

Lembrou-se da zampakutou de Toushirou, sentindo-se um pouco idiota de fato – Obrigada. – murmurou.

Hitsugaya apenas soltou um 'hmpf!' ainda com o rosto virado no sentido oposto ao de Karin.

Continuaram em silêncio, apenas com a companhia do barulho de seus passos.

- Você não tem medo de sair à noite não? – Toushirou perguntou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Baka! – Karin retrucou – Como se fosse a primeira vez que saímos à noite.

Agora, era ele quem estava se sentindo realmente um pouco idiota. Não estava dando muito certo quebrar o gelo.

- Mas já faz um tempo mesmo. Você deve ter esquecido.

Hitsugaya parou de andar, porém a Kurosaki apenas continuou sem olhar para trás. O capitão abaixou o rosto e cerrou os punhos, tentando esconder e parar aquele sentimento que o estava dominando. Não estava dando muito certo. Sentia-se com raiva, ficara irado com aquele comentário sem nem saber direito o porquê. O sangue parecia-lhe subir a cabeça e, quando se deu conta de seu estado, já havia prensado a Kurosaki contra a árvore mais próxima. Viu os olhos da morena assustados e ela viu o olhar voraz dele, mas nenhuma reação foi esboçada por ambas as partes. Afrouxou o braço que prendia a garota pelo pescoço e abaixou a cabeça novamente, tentando se acalmar um pouco.

- Desculpe, Toushirou. – Karin sabia o que fizera, só não esperava que o tranquilo Toushirou que ela conhecia fosse reagir de tal maneira.

Ambos permaneciam em silêncio. A situação não poderia ficar mais tensa do que estava. Hitsugaya permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, porém seu braço já não estava mais segurando Karin. A garota também não sabia direito para onde olhar, então apenas observou o chão. Havia uma pergunta em sua mente, uma pergunta que queria fazer desde que vira Toushirou na porta de sua casa naquele dia e aquilo a estava corroendo por dentro. Todavia, não encontrava meios de dizê-la. Talvez fosse o momento que parecia torná-la tão inoportuna, talvez fosse o medo da resposta.

- Ne, Toushirou... – conseguira abrir a boca, não havia volta. Agora só faltava coragem para o restante. Encheu os pulmões de ar, fechou os olhos, ergueu sua cabeça, abriu os olhos e falou rapidamente – Por que você sumiu?

Apesar de já saber que a pergunta viria, o capitão arregalou os olhos que miravam a grama do campo em que se encontravam. Enquanto estavam em silêncio, havia percebido que era aquele campo, aquele em que Karin treinava e jogava quando ele estava no Mundo Humano, o mesmo campo em que sempre paravam quase que inconscientemente. Não havia sido diferente desta vez afinal.

Um milhão de coisas passavam por sua mente naquele momento. Não sabia se deveria contar a verdade toda ou parcialmente ou se deveria mentir, inventar algo menos vergonhoso que aquilo que realmente acontecera. Não sabia a reação de Karin, poderia ser outra, mas provavelmente seria aquela que imaginava e ela não era nada boa. Percebeu que estava demorando demais para dizer qualquer coisa e logo a morena desistiria. Queria isso? Não seria mais fácil deixar quieto esse assunto e continuar? Não, seria bem mais difícil se assim fosse. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Ela nunca esqueceria e a ferida seria muito maior que se dissesse algo, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Na verdade, já havia pensado em uma mentira para Karin, porém, por algum motivo, não conseguia mentir para ela, não naquela situação. A verdade era a única saída então. Karin já se afastava quando ouviu seu nome.

- Ne, Kurosaki... – Hitsugaya levantou sua cabeça e viu a garota virar para encará-lo – Você promete não ficar muito brava? – viu a resposta nos seus olhos. É, não era algo muito fácil de fazer.

A garota suspirou – Achei que você já soubesse que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – fez uma cara meio emburrada para tentar animá-lo um pouco. Aquilo com certeza não era fácil para ele.

- Eu sei, não me esqueci. – deu um riso lado, o que fez Karin também sorrir um pouco. Suspirou, preparando-se para lhe dizer – Lembra-se da última vez que eu vim? Acho que foi perto do Valentine's Day...

- Lembro sim, a Yuzu ficou enchendo meu saco pra eu te dar algo – soltou um riso, ao se lembrar do ocorrido – E, no fim, eu acabei tendo que te dar algo mesmo.

- Era esquisito – riu também, mas logo sua expressão voltou a ser séria, assim como a de Karin – Quando eu voltei para a Soul Society naquele dia, a Hinamori me viu chegando...

- xXx -

- Tadaima, Shiro-chan! – uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos acenava de longe.

- Hinamori, não me chame assim! É Capitão Hitsugaya! – como sempre, havia se irritado com o tratamento.

- Ta bom, Hitsugaya-kun! –sorriu como se aquilo houvesse entrado por um ouvido e saído por outro.

- Não é... Ah, esquece. – desistiu, não iria adiantar mesmo. Tentou continuar seu caminho, porém ouviu seu nome novamente.

- Hitsugaya-kun, o que é isso? – apontou para um pacote que Hitsugaya carregava.

O olhar da garota estava diferente do usual. Um misto de surpresa e tristeza.

- É só um presente de Valentine's Day. – deu os ombros, como se não se importasse com aquilo.

- É dela, não é? – seu olhar permanecia o mesmo, entretanto os olhos do capitão mudaram de despreocupado a surpreso – A garota do Mundo Humano, a que você vê quando vai lá.

Ela não deveria saber sobre a Kurosaki.

- Como você sabe sobre a Ku... – talvez ela não soubesse quem a garota era - Karin.

- Você sempre demorava demais e não me contava o que fazia, então eu fui atrás de você e te vi com ela. – normalmente ficaria envergonhada por fazer algo assim, mas a situação não parecia ser nada normal.

- Ela é só uma amiga. – respondeu calmamente, tentando fazer daquilo o menor alarde possível.

- Não, não é – tentou esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sem dar um mínimo segundo para Hitsugaya responder, continuou falando – Eu sei que não é. Eu te conheço há mais tempo que qualquer outra pessoa, Hitsugaya-kun. Te vejo sempre que posso e você continua sempre do mesmo jeito. Mas, depois que você começou a ir ao Mundo Humano, eu vi você voltar diferente. Você parecia mais calmo. E, quando eu vi você com aquela garota, eu vi que você ficava diferente com ela. Ficava do mesmo jeito que quando eu te via voltar. Você nem mesmo a corrigia quando ela te chamava de Toushirou! Você gosta dela, Hitsugaya-kun!

- Ei, Hinamori... – tentou argumentar contra, mas a garota foi mais rápida.

- Não negue para mim, Hitsugaya-kun! – ela gritou. O capitão arregalou os olhos e ficou estático. Começou a pensar nas palavras que acabaram de ser ditas.

- Hitsugaya-kun, escute isso com atenção. – ela segurou suas mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos, tanto que até o assustava – Ela é uma humana. Não tem como isso dar certo. Ela vai crescer e envelhecer de uma maneira muito mais rápida que nós. Nós nem estamos vivos! Não dê ilusões que você sabe que não podem ser feitas para ela. E não crie ilusões para você mesmo. Eu não quero que você se machuque.

Abraçou-o chorando. O capitão gélido não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada além de pensar. Seria possível que seus sentimentos pela Kurosaki fossem esses? Antes que pudesse analisar melhor a situação, ouviu Momo começar a falar.

- Hitsugaya-kun, você sabe que eu gosto de você. Então, por favor, esqueça essa garota e deixe-me cuidar de você. Para sempre.

- xXx -

- Então, ela basicamente se declarou para mim. – deu um riso de lado para tentar fazer aquilo tudo parecer menos sério. Não funcionou. Nada estava funcionando naquele dia.

- E você ganhou uma namorada. – abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder seus sentimentos. Não demorou muito para voltar a olhar para Hitsugaya – Eu sabia que ela não era só uma amiga de infância! – falava com um sorriso falso e uma felicidade mais falsa ainda – Então, era só isso. Uma namorada com ciúmes? E você ficou com medo de eu ficar brava? Ne, como eu fui boba, pensando em tantas coisas e...

- Não é isso. – foi interrompida. Parou de falar e continuou apenas observando Hitsugaya. Ele estava nervoso, sem saber se conseguiria continuar falando. Ele só precisava falar mais um pouco. Se não fosse tão difícil dizer aquilo... – Eu...

- O que foi, Toushirou? Por que você ainda não me conta?

- Eu fiquei com medo! – deu um soco na árvore que estava ao seu lado. As palavras não deveriam ter saído com tanta fúria, mas só de pensar que estava com medo de algo irava o capitão – Com medo de tudo aquilo ser verdade!

Karin voltou a olhar para o chão. Ficou assim por um tempo. Sem palavras, sem ações, sem reações, apenas o silêncio. Toushirou não sabia mais o que esperar. Pensava em um turbilhão de coisas e esperava que Karin reagisse bem àquilo. Bem, ele conhecia Karin e provavelmente não seria assim.

- Hmpf! – um movimento – Você ficou com medo – murmurou. Aquilo não era um bom sinal – Você sequer pensou nos meus sentimentos? – era fácil perceber que a garota estava furiosa, apesar de manter um tom calmo. Não houve resposta – Você pensou em como eu me sentia quando simplesmente sumiu? – soltou toda sua fúria ao gritar aquelas palavras. Desta vez, o capitão tentou iniciar uma resposta, porém foi cortado pelas palavras raivosas da garota – Não, você com certeza não pensou. – seu tom de voz abaixara, pois agora a garota tentava segurar as lágrimas que queriam sair – Mas quer saber como eu me sentia? Eu gostava de você. – o shinigami ficou surpreso com aquilo, nem sonhava que aquilo era possível. Mas, afinal, era. Karin gostava dele.

- Karin... – murmurou tentando iniciar algo, mas não dava. As palavras enroscavam em sua garganta e ele sentia-as sem conseguir soltá-las. Sentia-se mal por vê-la chorando por sua causa. Ela, que havia prometido nunca mais chorar após a morte de sua mãe, chorava agora.

- Eu... gostava de você. Eu sabia que era impossível. Eu sou uma garota humana com 14 anos e você é um shinigami que com certeza tem muito mais que isso. Passei dias tentando me fazer acreditar que não era verdade, tentando me convencer de que era impossível, mas não adiantava... Porque eu ainda queria ficar ao seu lado. Mas, para mim, só isso bastava no fim. – Hitsugaya sabia que aquelas palavras estavam sendo difíceis para a Kurosaki, porque conhecia ela e sabia o quão orgulhosa era – Mas agora isso não importa mesmo. – passava os braços no rosto tentando secar as lágrimas. Virou-se para ir embora – Já faz tanto tempo, não é mais assim...

Sentiu algo envolvê-la pelas costas. Olhou para baixo e viu os braços de Toushirou. O abraço estava forte e, apesar de tudo, era quente e terno. Sentiu-se confortada naqueles braços que a seguravam e sentia a respiração de Toushirou na sua orelha. Estava nervosa, surpresa e extremamente corada com a situação, porém não queria que acabasse. Ouviu Hitsugaya começar a falar.

- É verdade, eu não pensei em você. – dizia baixinho perto de seu ouvido – Eu fui egoísta e só pensei em como estava assustado. Fiquei com medo de gostar de você e não poder ter você pra mim. – Karin sentiu o abraço apertar um pouco mais – Eu tinha medo, porque eu nunca poderia ficar com você. Eu não posso te dar nada, não posso te dar uma vida. Eu não posso envelhecer com você, nem te dar uma família um dia. Eu não posso nem sequer viver ao seu lado todos os dias. Eu sou um shinigami com mais de 50 anos e você é uma humana, tão jovem... – suspirou – Fiquei com medo de te ver novamente e perceber que a Hinamori estava certa, então eu fugi. Mas então, hoje, quando fui a sua casa e te vi...

Hitsugaya sentiu sua mão ser apertada pela de Karin, sobre as lágrimas que já haviam caído – O quê? – perguntou.

- Eu descobri que... – virou o corpo de Karin, de modo que pudesse ver seus olhos, que estavam lacrimejando, e seu rosto corado. Os olhos turquesa encontraram as negras obsidianas – Eu gosto de você. – encostou a testa na da garota e cerrou os olhos. A proximidade era mínima. Karin fechou seus olhos também, esperando a distância existente acabar – Daisuki, Karin.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que Hitsugaya a chamara de Karin, mas não foi este fato que tornou o momento especial. Aquela pequena aproximação de seus lábios já não existia mais. O shinigami depositou apenas um leve beijo nos lábios da garota, com medo de que, se talvez fosse um pouco mais prolongado, assustasse-a. Continuou com a face próxima a de Karin por alguns segundos. Aquela hesitação valeu a pena. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, sentiu seus lábios serem tocados novamente pelos de Karin. Desta vez, porém, o beijo não fora terno e leve, mas sim forte e apaixonado. Enlaçou a cintura da garota com mais força, puxando-a para mais perto de si. O beijo durou pouco tempo. Ou durou muito? Não sabiam, só o que importava era a sensação de quente e frio que unir seus lábios causava. Após se separarem, seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Olhares cheios de palavras que não conseguiam ser ditas.

- Toushirou, - Karin tomou coragem para iniciar algo - Me promete uma coisa? - olhava para o lado com o canto dos olhos, tentando esconder sua vergonha de pedir algo para o shinigami.

- O quê? - perguntou com um sorriso. Era fofo vê-la daquele jeito.

- Não desapareça desse jeito mais. - voltou a fitar os olhos de Hitsugaya. Seu olhar transparecia toda a ansiedade que a garota possuía pela resposta.

- Prometo. - abraçou a garota. Achou-se um pouco imprudente ao responder tão prontamente algo como aquilo. Não era tão fácil assim, havia um milhão de coisas que poderiam impedir que o capitão realizasse aquela promessa. Contudo, percebeu que lutaria até o último segundo para poder sempre estar com ela. É, talvez não só gostasse da morena...

- Ah! quase me esqueci. - Hitsugaya afastou a garota de perto do seu peito - Não te dei nenhum presente de aniversário.

- Não se importe com esse tipo de coisa. - coçou os cabelos. Realmente, parecia que não ligava.

Realmente, parecia que Toushirou não escutara uma só palavra. Tateava os bolsos a procura de algo murmurando coisas como "Droga, onde eu coloquei?". Karin apenas observava sorrindo. Normalmente, o shinigami possuía tudo sobre controle. Só de vê-lo um pouco confuso já fazia Karin sorrir. Era fofo. Nem se lembrava do quanto apreciava ver seu capitão assim. No fim, ela que esquecera das coisas. Riu consigo. Então, percebeu. S-seu capitão?! Antes que pudesse ficar vermelha, Toushirou exclamou um "Encontrei!".

- Eu não tinha tirado. - coçou os cabelos rebeldes um pouco envergonhado - Aqui. - retirou um cordão de seu pescoço, transferindo-o para o de Karin.

Ela olhou para o pingente na ponta do colar e ficou maravilhada. Hitsugaya percebeu que os olhos da garota brilharam por algo que ele considerou um singelo presente. Não era comum ver a garota gostar de algo tão feminino, então um simples olhar como aquele já lhe era especial. Era fofo. O pingente também, de acordo com a Kurosaki. Era um belíssimo floco de neve feito, aparentemente, de gelo. Parte do deslumbre vinha do fato de ter sido feito por Hitsugaya. Ele não disse, mas ela sabia. Era delicado demais para vir de uma simples loja. Ou de um simples humano. Ou até mesmo de um simples shinigami. Sentia Hitsugaya ao segurá-lo. Parecia-lhe mágico.

- Não deve quebrar. - foi interrompida de seus pensamentos - Eu fiz para te dar no seu aniversário do ano passado. - corou.

- Como você sabia? - perguntou confusa, mas logo soltou um "Ah!" ao lembrar do dia em que Toushirou passara a noite em sua casa e, consequentemente, conversara com sua irmã mais nova - Bem, obrigada, Toushirou. - corou também.

Como podia parecer tão fofa?! Antes que a garota percebesse o rosto vermelho como pimenta do capitão, ele a segurou pelos ombros e começou a caminhar - Venha, vou te levar para casa.

Ainda, como podia ser tão fofa?

- xXx -

Hitsugaya deixou Karin na porta de sua casa. Talvez não fosse seguro entrar. Talvez houvesse um Isshin maluco acordado. Talvez Jinta ainda estivesse ali. Talvez... É, havia muitas possibilidades. Karin já estava segura e isso era o que importava. Despediu-se com um beijo e esperou até a morena fechar a porta. Preparou-se para ir embora, no entanto sentiu algo cair em sua cabeça. Olhou para o chão e viu... Amanato? Olhou para cima, então, e viu algo no telhado. Ou melhor, alguém. Observou melhor e constatou que era Isshin. Resolveu subir. Era a hora perfeita para conversar. Ou talvez Isshin só estivesse bêbado jogando amanato nas pessoas que passavam. Em ambos os casos, era melhor subir.

- Yo! Toushirou. Faz tempo que não te vejo. Senta, eu trouxe amanato. – olhava para o horizonte.

Hitsugaya sentou no telhado. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava calmo. Sua ira, de horas atrás e que durara anos, havia desaparecido. Talvez ficar aquele tempo com ele e ver que seu capitão ainda era o mesmo idiota afetara suas emoções. Ou talvez fosse porque acabara de ter um ótimo momento com Karin. Sua face corou ao pensar nisso., fato que não passou despercebido.

- Ne, Toushirou, você não está tendo pensamentos esquisitos sobre a minha filhinha, está? – olhou com sua típica cara idiota para Hitsugaya.

- C-claro que não, seu pervertido! – empurrou aquele rosto irritante para longe de si.

- Se for fazer algo, use camisinha. – fez um sinal de joia para Toushirou. A frase não foi muito bem-vinda e Isshin pode perceber isso ao ser socado e arremessado para fora do telhado. Não demorou para subir novamente com o nariz sangrando – V-você ficou mais forte, Toushirou. – fez outro joinha enquanto segurava o nariz com a outra mão.

Hitsugaya apenas suspirava com toda aquela agitação por parte do mais velho.

Só havia o barulho de mordidas e respirações.

- Ne, Toushirou, - chamou a atenção do garoto para si – acho que eu devo desculpas. Estou demorando um pouco mais de dois dias para voltar, não é? – soltou um pequeno riso.

Hitsugaya ainda não falava nada. Poderia soltar algo estúpido se abrisse a boca.

- Mas, pelo menos, agora você sabe o porquê. – sem resposta ainda. O Kurosaki, porém, entendia. Aquilo era realmente tenso. Sentiu que precisava dizer um pouco mais, pelo menos – Ela salvou a minha vida e eu acabei me apaixonando por ela. – riu – Depois vieram as crianças e as lutas e ficou difícil de voltar...

- Foi melhor assim. – Hitsugaya o interrompeu – Eu pude me tornar capitão. – soltou algo baixo, parecia uma risada – E o senhor, o pai do salvador da Soul Society.

Ambos riram.

- Eu sabia que você ia se tornar o capitão do nosso esquadrão, por isso não me preocupei tanto quando o deixei.

- A Matsumoto que não seria. – pensou.

- Se bem que... A Matsumoto que não seria. – Isshin disse rindo – A propósito, - olhou sério para o pequeno – como andam 'eles'? – fez sinais em frente ao seu peito soltando algo como um "boing, boing".

Hitsugaya teve vontade de jogá-lo para fora do telhado novamente.

- Você já está na idade de reparar nesse tipo de coisa, Toushirou! – continuou olhando sério para seu ex-subordinado. Estava corando cada vez mais. Aquela cara de Isshin era realmente irritante – Eu sei que você reparou nos da Karin-chan, eles realmente cresceram muito nesse último ano.

Pronto! Isshin voara para fora do telhado novamente. 'Que tipo de pai faz um comentário como esse?!' pensava enquanto esfriava o rosto que ficara bem vermelho após pensar no que o velho havia falado. Realmente, haviam crescido muito.

Aquela conversa estava indo surpreendentemente bem aos olhos de Toushirou. Lembrou-se de seus tempos juntos, quando Isshin era o capitão. Naquela época, as coisas também eram assim. Sentia como se estivesse vivendo um deja vu! Só que com mais comentários sobre peitos. É, Isshin era o mesmo. Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

Viu seu ex-capitão subir no telhado novamente e deixou de lado aqueles pensamentos. Concentrou-se em ficar sério de novo, antes que o Kurosaki percebesse o rubor ou o sorriso. Não daria esse prazer para ele.

Apesar do bom modo como aquela conversa acontecia, algo incomodava Toushirou. Não que ele quisesse muito falar sobre isso, mas Isshin ainda não havia falado nada sobre Karin. Nada sério pelo menos. Esperava todo tipo de conselho, advertência ou até sermão. Não sabia se tocava no assunto, se mostrava que suas intenções eram boas, se... Caramba! Havia se tornado um "pretendente" de verdade agora! Como pretendente, o que deveria falar primeiro? Deveria pedir permissão? Afinal, Isshin era de uma família nobre da Soul Society! Mas, primeiro, precisava ouvir o provável sermão. Preparou-se para o pior e abriu a boca para falar algo, contudo não conseguiu continuar.

- Se você quer saber sobre a Karin, - foi mais rápido – eu não vou dar nenhuma bronca ou sermão. – aquilo surpreendeu o jovem, mas logo percebeu. Era Isshin – O Ichigo provavelmente já te disse para não meter ela em problema, mas, sabe, eu não ligo. Você se tornou forte e responsável o suficiente para se tornar um capitão, mesmo sendo tão novo. Deve saber proteger minha filha. E nenhum dos dois é criança mais, apesar de ser tão triste para mim. – fingiu chorar – A Karin-chan sabe as consequências de manter um relacionamento com você. E ela é forte o suficiente para aguentar elas.

Hitsugaya ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Não era o que esperava, nem chegava perto. Aquilo fora realmente reconfortante. Afinal, sua opinião era muito importante! Ele era o pai de Karin e, mesmo com o tempo, uma das pessoas mais importantes para Toushirou.

- Obrigado.

- Não agradeça. Você vai ter que dar duro ainda. Vai ter que fazer minha Karin-chan sempre feliz. – Isshin não estava fazendo cara de idiota, apesar do momento. Estava até parecendo um pai legal. Pena que durou tão pouco! Logo ele abraçou Toushirou – Não acredito! Meu filhinho voltou para casa! – disse chorando – Agora você é meu 2º filho. Mas não fique com ciúmes, o Ichigo é meu filho imprestável mesmo! – aquilo já não era um abraço. Afinal, um abraço não esconde a cabeça de uma pessoa e não a deixa estabanada procurando ar.

Não demorou muito para Hitsugaya ir embora. Teria sido consideravelmente mais rápido se Isshin não tivesse feito drama. Muito drama. O Shiba não permitiu que Hitsugaya se despedisse e afirmou que nunca permitiria. Era um sinal de que poderia não voltar mais. Por fim, intimidou-o e ameaçou-o um pouquinho. Mas, como Isshin mesmo disse, era só para manter o costume de sogro.

Toushirou caminhava até a Loja Urahara, pensando em todos aqueles muitos acontecimentos do dia. Havia sido uma loucura. Uma boa loucura, porém. Isshin ficara sentado mais um pouco no telhado, observando o nada.

- Talvez, - conversava consigo – eu volte logo, Matsumoto. – levantou um copo de sakê para o céu – E quando eu voltar, vamos dar muito trabalho pro Toushirou, ne? – sorriu, antes de descer e voltar para sua vida humana. Pena que duraria tão pouco tempo. Mal sabiam, ex-capitão e ex-subordinado, que uma guerra os estava esperando.

**FIM**

* * *

_Notas Finais: _

Eis que estou aqui novamente! E provavelmente isso vai sair longo também. Por que eu não consigo resumir mais as coisas?!  
Sem jorração de sangue do miocárdio dessa vez!

Notas:  
1 - Sobre a declaração HitsuKarin: gente, como isso mudou com o tempo! E como foi tenso para eu escrever! No início, era só uma subidinha até o quarto, uma declaraçãozinha, um beijinho e o colar. Mas percebi que não tinha explicação para o sumiço de um ano do Hitsu. E eu odeio quando eu deixo buracos assim. Daí, surgiu a ideia de colocar a Hinamori ali no meio. Fiquei pensando um pouco e resolvi que ela daria o sermãozinho básico. Sabe-se lá quando, tirei eles do quarto e coloquei eles na rua. Sabe-se lá mais quando ainda, fiz a cena ficar totalmente tensa! Mas adorei! Porééém, foi terrível escrever ela. Foi bom, porque adoro escrever dramas e cenas carregadas de sentimentos, mas foi ruim, porque a fanfic estava vindo repleta de comédia! Era Isshin animadíssimo, Yuzu nervosíssima, Jinta precisando de doação de sangue e, 'de repente', essa tensão HitsuKarin! Mas, eu acho, que valeu a pena o esforço da mudança de cenário.

2 - Não faço beijos com línguas batalhando e sendo separadas apenas pela falta de ar. Sorry, mas não gosto.

3 - Isshin, para mim, é quase como uma classificação. Homem, mulher, Hideyoshi e Isshin.

4 - Sou semi-hater Hinamori, ela só ficou mais legalzinha aqui.

5 - Revelar que o Isshin é um Shiba é spoiler, eu acho. Por isso, o aviso.

6 - No fim, quis fazer um semi-Isshin&Matsumoto, porque sou forever Isshisaki (é assim?), MAS gosto dos dois juntos também.

7 - Último! A surpresa! Bem, se esta autora tomar vergonha na cara e escrever com mais frequência, logo teremos mais HitsuKarin! Wheee~~ Ta, não é só isso, não façam cara de 'ah, é só?'. Me considero uma Na verdade, essa fanfic só surgiu por causa de outra fanfic. A intenção é criar uma 'Saga Happy HitsuKarin', sendo esta a primeira e tendo mais outras duas. Uma tem, atualmente, 4 capítulos (originalmente, era one-shot) e a outra é one-shot (por enquanto). Cada uma é um final alternativo desta aqui. Há a possibilidade de surgir outra one-shot, uma sobre a parte que eles comentam o Valentine's Day. MAS, talvez leve um tempinho. Vou tentar escrevê-las mais rápido, mas elas vão ser escritas! Com certeza! Então, aguardem que "logo" trago mais fanfics!  
Qualquer coisa (dúvidas, críticas, elogias, blábláblás de HitsuHinas, ...) mandem nos comentários. Obrigada por lerem! Beijos!


End file.
